Luffy Gets What Luffy Wants
by Confession68
Summary: My third One Piece One Shot. Luffy has decided he wants something, but will get get what he wants? Please review! LuffyxNami


**Author's Note: **This is my third One Piece one shot. I decided to lighten my story and make it humorous. I know. I'm sorry. I am dominating with all my One Shots. I promise this will be the last one for a long while. Luffy might seem a little OOC and I apologize. However it went with what I wanted. I can see Luffy like this. I personally think he's an intelligent person. Please review and tell me what you thought of my one shot! This should be my last one shot, for a while. I will be posting my actually story soon. I want to make sure I have enough chapters typed up so when I do post it, I can post the next chapter a few days after to give myself time to type up the next chapter. I hope you guys like 'em long! ^.~*

**P.S. **Someone just recently reviewed this fic, which made me read it, and I realized … 'Wow … my writing style sucked balls …' So, I read through it and made some changes. I hope it's easier to read now … 12/31/09

I don't own One Piece. I just love it to death!

**Luffy Gets, What Luffy Wants**

Everyone was seated down to dinner one night and all was fine. Suddenly, Luffy stopped eating and slammed his hands down on the table as he stood up, making everyone quickly look over to him.

"Eh?" questioned Usopp.

Luffy finally looked up at everyone, and said simply, "I just wanted to say something."

"Okay, then say it," said Nami impatiently.

Walking out of the kitchen, Sanji stood next to Nami to hear what Luffy had to say. "I've decided I want something," said Luffy with defiance in his voice, which made everyone look at him quizzically.

"Okay, so what is it ya want, Mugiwara?" asked Franky, but Luffy just continued to stare at everyone.

"Well!?" asked Nami, getting more impatient. Luffy then looked her in the eyes, and only stared at her.

"Well, Luffy are you going to tell us?" asked Chopper, but Luffy just stared at Nami.

"Luffy? Are you going to tell us or not?" asked Usopp getting annoyed at Luffy's silence. However, Luffy continued to stare at Nami.

Eyes growing large, Nami then yelled at him, "W-wait a minute! Luffy, you can't be serious?!" However, this seemed to just confuse everyone more and to stare at her.

"Nami, he hasn't even said what he wanted yet …" said Usopp with a raised brow. Even so, Luffy and Nami just continued to stare at one another.

"Ngh …!" grunted Sanji in shock as he looked over towards Nami quickly, and then he looked back at Luffy. "Wait, Luffy, you don't mean …!?" he started to asked, but not finishing his question. He sounded almost frantic yet annoyed at the same time.

"What are you guys talking about? Luffy hasn't even spoken yet!" yelled Chopper in annoyance with a pout, since he still didn't understand.

Zoro snickered with a grin and said, "Don't you get it? He doesn't have to. He's already told us what he wants."

"He has?" asked both Usopp and Chopper at the same time.

"Yare, yare…" said Robin with a knowing grin. Franky only grinned as he lifted up his sunglasses with his index finger.

Luffy and Nami were still staring at one another after all of this, but then Nami stood up. "Luffy you can't just make decisions like this all on your own!" she yelled at him.

"Sure I can. I just did," he said simply with a bored expression as he began picking his nose with his pinky finger.

This only seemed to make Nami angrier. "Nami-san is right! You can't just make a decision like that!" yelled Sanji, angry himself.

Looking very confused, Usopp and Chopper just looked back and forth between everyone, wishing someone would explain to them. They had no idea what was going on. Stomping around the table to Luffy, Nami knocked him in the head, and he yelled, "Ow! Nami what was that for?!"

"What do you think it was for?!" she yelled back with a scowl.

Luffy pursed his lips at her and narrowed his eyes. "It doesn't change anything. I've still decided," he said, glaring at her further.

This just elicited another pop from Nami. "I've already told you, you can't make a decision like that on your own!!" she yelled into his face, "There … There are things you have to do in order for something like that to come about," she tried explaining to him.

"That's right! Don't think you can just say you want something like that and not expect to work for it!" yelled Sanji, taking a step towards Luffy.

"_What are you guys talking about_?!" yelled Usopp, having lost his patience, which mad everyone finally look at him. He was breathing hard from his outburst.

"If you haven't figured it out by now, you shouldn't worry about it." remarked Zoro with a smirk and chuckle.

"What?!"

Looking back at Luffy and ignoring Usopp and Zoro, Nami then started to explain to him, "What Sanji said is exactly what I'm talking about. I mean, look at Sanji. He has been working at it for a long time now."

"Ah, so you noticed, Nami-swan!" exclaimed Sanji with his love-love eyes and his hands cupped together.

"Sure I did, but I was enjoying being pampered too much," she said without a care in the world, which made Sanji bow his head, disheartened.

"Ah, Nami-san, you break my heart …"

"Sorry …" replied Nami without any real feeling.

"It's okay, Nami-san," he said, still disheartened.

"I don't need to do any of that," said Luffy with a wave of his hand.

"W-Wait a minute!! You mean the thing you want … _is Nami_!?" exclaimed Usopp in shock with his eyes bugged out.

"Slow …" muttered everyone, except for Nami.

"_I am not a thing_!" she yelled to Usopp, who cringed in fear, "And what do you mean, you don't need to do any of that?! You do if you want me to notice you! Otherwise you can forget it!"

Luffy held a blank expression. "But I've already decided," he repeated, as if she had forgotten this important fact.

Nami bonked him on the head again and yelled, "Idiot! How many times do I have to remind _you _that you can't just decide something like this by yourself!?" Having fallen back into his chair, Luffy looked back up at Nami with a lopsided frown. "Besides there are things I expect out of the person I will be with," she explained, crossing her arms over her chest with a deep frown.

"Okay, like what?" Luffy asked rubbing his head, looking interested to hear this.

"Well … he has to be rich for one, mature, handsome, sweet-natured, docile, gentle, and loving," she said, listing each thing off onto her fingers for visual aid for him.

Listening to her, Luffy raised brow at her list of qualities and then said, "Once I become Pirate King, I will have One Piece. You can have it. As for all those other things, you don't need it. Besides I don't even know what half that stuff means."

Only being able to stare at him with her jaw half dropped, Nami finally closed her mouth with a deep frown and yelled, "What do you mean, I don't need it!? I say what I do and do not need! And what I do not need is an immature, reckless, irresponsible person like you!"

This seemed to make Zoro snicker and grin wider, and everyone looked towards him. "You know, you say you need a mature, handsome, sweet-natured, docile, gentle, and loving person. It's funny … You _do _realize … Luffy can be a lot of those things. He can be mature when he wants to be. He can be gentle when he wants to, and he cares about every single one of us. Not to mention even though we don't steal, we still manage to get treasure, which you always keep anyways. I can't say about the handsome part, since I'm a guy and all," he said, giving another snicker as he shook his head at Nami.

"Luffy is very adorable," commented Robin with a knowing smile.

Fuming at the two, who were not helping her one bit, Nami yelled, "Who asked you?!"

However, despite her yell, Luffy looked back at her with a confident grin, knowing he won, but Nami looked back down at him angrily. However, her face, suddenly, broke into a sly smile and she said, "Okay, fine. Let's make a deal. If you become Pirate King, then I will agree to be your Queen."

"But Nami, I am going to be Pirate King. I'll make _you_ a bet. I bet I can get you to agree before I become Pirate King. But once you agree, I will kick anyone's ass who tries to take you from me, even Sanji's," said Luffy with his own sly smile, as he pointed his thumb at Sanji.

"I'm right here, you know," muttered Sanji in annoyance.

"Sorry …" apologized Luffy, not really paying attention to him.

"It's okay …" replied Sanji, still disheartened.

"You haven't even worked to get my attention," she tried to protest.

"I told you, I don't have to. Besides if you're worried Sanji won't pamper you, if you agree, I'm sure he will. Sanji's an idiot," replied Luffy with a roguish grin.

"True …"

"I'm still right here …"

"Sorry …" apologized both Luffy and Nami simultaneously, not taking their eyes off one another.

"It's okay …" whimpered Sanji, bowing his head in shame.

"If I agree, you will be possessive of me," she stated with a glare.

"That's right. No one touches my treasures," he replied in a low voice.

Gasping softly, Nami's eyes widened as she just stared back at him in a little shock. He had said his 'treasures'. Did he consider Nami his treasure, even now? She knew how protective Luffy was with his hat. How would he be with a person? She already knew the answer to that. After all, his whole crew was his treasure, weren't they? For some reason this made her heart skip a beat. Then she smiled down at him. He had said he didn't have to work for her. Was he right? Had he really known he wouldn't have to? She knew she should make him. She had her pride after all, but when he smiled at her like he was right now, it made her knees weak.

"No deal," she said to him with her smile.

"Aah! Why not?" he asked with a frown.

Nami's smile grew warmer, and she said softly, "Because, I would lose the bet."

"Just because you say you would lose doesn't mean-Oooh …" started Luffy, but stopped what he was saying as his eyes went huge. However, his face then cracked into a huge, lopsided grin. "Sore loser …"

"Hmph! So what!" she said as she turned away from him and walked away. "Don't think this will be easy. You thought I wanted you to work before to get my attention, now that you have it, you will have to work harder," she said, giving him a malicious grin while turning back toward him.

Luffy only grinned back and said, "I expected that."

Nami smiled and thought to herself as she sat down to finish eating, '_So he had been right. He didn't have to work to get her attention. However, he had expected to have to work after. He knew her to well_.'

Luffy too continued to eat, but everyone else only stared at the two. '_What the hell was that_!?' they thought to themselves, but then they shrugged and began to eat. Dinner was as boisterous as always. Nothing had really changed.

**The End…**


End file.
